


The Double Closet

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Biphobia, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Closeted, Coming Out, Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, H/D Erised 2018, Hope, Light Angst, M/M, NSFW Art, Partial Nudity, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: It's a constant coming out. Getting bruised on both sides. Feeling invisible without the cloak.





	The Double Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Dearest writcraft, it has been a pleasure to draw for you. I'll admit I did some stalking to help me and it was around this time that you wrote [On Biphobia](https://writcraft.tumblr.com/post/180377977698/on-biphobia) and I knew that was something I wanted to do. (You also shared [ this kitty](https://writcraft.tumblr.com/post/180617465278) which inspired the overall design!)

[ ](https://imgur.com/aYN5OGa)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This work is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed January 7th.


End file.
